


Pass Me Over - A BTSB fic

by dri_br



Series: Breathing Through Silent Blocks [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Easter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, Implied Mpreg, Jewish Identity, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dri_br/pseuds/dri_br
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt just wanted his baby to have something to hold on to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pass Me Over - A BTSB fic

**Author's Note:**

> It's Easter, Ben needed to go egg hunting, Noah and Kurt needed to bond over... things. Oh, here it is and I do hope you enjoy it. I didn't dive too deep into the Jewish traditions, so there may be some flaws here. Still I meant no disrespect, I promise. All the information I got came from here - http://www.jewfaq.org/holidaya.htm. Oh, and, of course, still unbetaed. And remember that feedback is loved, cherished and framed!

  **Pass Me Over**

“How come we took a shower together and now I’ve been waiting for you for, like,” mirror-reflex-Noah checked the digital clock on his bedside table, “thirty minutes?”

“There’s this sacred ritual called Kurt’s-nocturnal-skin-care-treatment that is too complex for the likes of you to understand, so just let me be, Puckerman.”

“Whatever, princess, but you don’t need all this crap to be hot.”

“Perhaps I’m hot because of all this crap?” Kurt shot back from the attached bathroom, spreading the facial cleanser along his cheekbones.

“Baby, take this from someone who has known you since kindergarten: you’ve never needed this shit to be hot.”

Kurt smiled and rinsed his face with cold water one last time, then he got one of the fluffy towels he had moved to Noah’s house (along with all his skin care paraphernalia) to pat his face dry and leaned on the doorjamb.

Noah was sitting up shirtless atop the blue sheets of his bed, two loose dark curls falling on each side of his forehead, his long legs stretched before him and his black rimmed reading glasses lying low on the bridge of his nose as his agile fingers (Kurt could still feel their agility from their shared shower all over his body and inside of him) typed on the keyboard of his laptop.

His man was a fine specimen of masculine beauty, but for once Kurt was not distracted by his lover’s macho appeal. It was how relaxed and laid back Noah had been since he had gotten back home after a late night out with some guys from his crew (only three of them, the Jewish ones, all of them firstborns, single and without any family nearby) that made Kurt’s heart skip some beats.

“I’m coming out now. You’d better turn off this thing before this global-warming-threat-trapped-in-a-computer-screen undo everything I spent the last thirty minutes redoing.”

Noah grinned at him. “We had fun undoing you the first time.”

“Puckerman,” Kurt warned turning off the bathroom light before joining Noah in bed.

“Come on, princess, you followed me to the shower,” Noah said without taking his eyes off whatever he was reading on his laptop.

“Puckerman, the lights.”

“Give me just a minute; I’m almost finished here.”

Kurt scooted closer to Noah, tucking himself against his lover’s muscular body, sighing against the warm, musky skin.

“What are you reading?”

“Stuff,” Noah said scrolling down the text.

“What stuff?” Kurt got closer and squinted at the bright screen. “ _The name ‘Pesach’ comes from the Hebrew root Pei-Samekh-Cheit,  meaning to pass through, to pass over, to exempt or to spare._ This is the equivalent to a Jewish Easter, isn’t it?”

“More like the other way around,” Noah said dropping a casual kiss on the top of Kurt’s hair. “Know anything about it?” Kurt shook his head no. “Want me to tell you?”

“Can I just read with you for a little while?”

Another kiss, this one on the bridge of his nose. “Course, princess.”

It was almost eleven when Noah shut down the computer and announced it was a school night before leaving the bed to check on Ben one last time so they could call it a night.

While he waited for Noah, Kurt thought and considered. He thought and considered a lot.

***g*l*e*e***

“You and the guys are going to Nate’s again this morning?” Kurt asked a few weeks later while cooking their breakfast in Noah’s kitchen.

Noah nodded taking another bite of his matzo and trying to keep Ben from making a mess of his breakfast at the same time. “He needs help to make sure he got rid of all the chametz and chametz kitchen stuff in his place.”

“That’s a lot of work,” Kurt said serving Noah some of the eggs he had been scrambling at the stove. “Does he avoid only leavened grain products or rice, corns and the likes as well? Ben, use a spoon to eat your porridge, baby.”

“Mor cacker, papa,” his son asked sucking on the fingers he had just dipped in his milk.

“Here, son; I’ll get you more crackers.” In an instant Noah crumbled another couple of cream crackers in Ben’s Winnie the Pooh bowl while the baby munched on the eggs Kurt fed him. “You’re all good now, son.”

“Fanks, Nono,” Ben said with a huge smile, making a show of the eggs in his mouth.

“Not with your mouth full, baby,” Kurt gently admonished him.

“So-y, Papa.”

Another show of half munched eggs, and Kurt caught himself, just like Noah, hiding his smile behind a glass of milk.

“No, he is not Orthodox, just real nitpick. He hasn’t been getting any of these products for months now, but you know how he can be a real pain in the-“

“Noah, language.”

“Okay, okay. Anyway, we’re just going to make sure everything is set for Pesach Seder tomorrow. Shouldn’t take us too long.”

“Will he go over the edges of his stove and fridge with a toothpick and a Q-Tip, too?”

“I think he already did, but I wouldn’t put it past him if he makes us double check everything again,” Noah chuckled. “I know I’m supposed to spend today with you and Ben, but will you be okay here for a little while? I should be back before lunch since we can’t have any beer today.”

“Don’t worry, Noah, we’ll be fine.”

“Good. I’ll help you with anything you need for our little guy’s egg hunt when I get back.”

They ate in silence until Noah made a quick pause from shoveling eggs into his mouth to ask, “How come you know about checking the fridge and the stove with a toothpick?”

“I’ve been… checking,” Kurt said with his ears burning and eyes intent on the cream cheese he was spreading in his cracker.

“Checking…”

“The Pesach traditions,” he finally said, pointing a defiant pout at Noah. “I wanted to learn more.”

“Learn more?” Noah asked, to which Kurt nodded some more, defiant pout still turned to Noah. “Why didn’t you ask me, baby?”

“I needed to learn because I had to know what I would be getting myself and Ben into.”

“Baby, I know you and Ben have been eating my stuff this whole week to show your support, but you’re not making a lot of sense…”

“I want you to… make Easter make sense to Ben.”

More confusion until…

“You want Ben to have an Easter celebration based on the Jewish traditions?”

“Eater, Nono?” Ben offered Noah (sans spoon) some of the crackers from his bowl. No matter how much they tried, Ben couldn’t stand matzos.

“No, baby; I can’t have crackers today.” Then Noah handed Ben the homemade matzo from his plate, “Here, offer Nono this one.”

Ben got the treat, dipped it in his milk, and brought it straight to Noah’s mouth making a baby’s rendition of the same yummy noises both Noah and Kurt made while feeding Ben something they knew the baby probably wouldn’t like. Kurt’s heart swelled some more for both his men.

“He has two sets of Christian grandparents, Kurt. Perhaps they would like Ben to carry their traditions.”

“They live miles away, Noah, and I don’t know too much. You, on the other hand, have a lot to show him. I want his egg hunts to have more meaning to him than just how many eggs he can find, and I can’t do this because I don’t… believe in many things.”

“You can bear children, Kurt. A shi-“ A glare. “A hel-“ Another glare. “A lot of woman can’t do what you can. That in itself is a miracle like no other, Kurt. How can you still say you don’t believe in God?”

“This same God took my mother away from me. He took… Sam, too, Noah,” Kurt whispered, caressing Ben’s soft blond hair. “I was raised without a mother-“

“And now you have to raise your son without a father,” Noah completed softly, with a sad smile on his lips. “I guess I understand, Kurt, but remember you have Carol now, just like Finn has your father, God gave you Ben, Kurt.” He shrugged and took the last bite of is matzo. “If anything, take this as God’s mysterious ways giving you back some of what you lost. I know it doesn’t come close to evening the score, but at least you have a whole new field to play now.”

Noah finished his breakfast, rinsed the dishes and put them in the washer then he left to get ready and meet the guys. Meanwhile Kurt was left alone to think, and once he was done, he hated to admit it, but, oh dear, of course Noah was right about almost everything. The almost part was something he made sure to point out to Noah once his lover was done kissing him and Ben goodbye.

“You and Ben are the only reasons I get up in the morning to explore this whole new field of wonder, you dork.”

Noah kissed him one last time, grinned, and drove away.

***g*l*e*e***

 When he was done checking the Internet one last time, Kurt packed Ben’s things and drove them to the supermarket.

First he got more eggs for Sunday morning hunt and, taking a huge risk, some lamb, the he got the necessary apples, cinnamon, honey and walnuts to make some charoset, potatoes and celery to make the Karpas for their lunch tomorrow.

He just prayed to, yeah, God, he did not offend Noah with his initiative.

***g*l*e*e***

 As promised, Ben and Kurt were dying eggs in the backyard when Noah got back home before the oven timer went off.

“My boys have been busy,” Noah said checking a purple hardboiled egg with Ben’s green fingertips all over it. “Are there any left for me to have fun too?”

“Yeah, Ben and I just used the ones I boiled with the vegetables for a salad. We can dye the others after lunch.”

“Cool.” Noah dipped his fingers in red paint Ben pointed to him before leaving his mark on a green dyed egg. “Were you serious?”

“I had nothing to hold on to after my mom, when dad had the heart attack, after Sam. I want him to have more than what I had while growing up, Noah. Dad is wonderful, but he is not very religious. And I, well, you know.”

Noah smiled. “I can do it, if that’s what you really want, but talk to your parents and the Evans first, princess, just to make sure.”

“I will, but the final decision will be mine.”

“The final decision has to be Ben’s, when he is old enough to choose.”

“It will be, Noah, I promise you.”

“Okay, then.”

Then the timer went off and Kurt left to finish their lunch.

***g*l*e*e***

 “TER, PAPA! IN THE VASE!”

Ben let go of Noah’s hand and rushed to the pot plant near the fence in Noah’s backyard.

“Slow down, kid,” Noah said after him. “Are there still too many? I’m hungry.”

“Only two or three, I think. Patience is a virtue, oh, my stud one. And I promise you breakfast and dinner will be delightful,” Kurt said, wrapping his arms around Noah’s neck and kissing his lips just because he could.

“Stop kiss Nono, Papa! Here!”

Noah laughed as Kurt let him go to get the yellow and green decoupaged eggs and put them in the Easter basket Noah had arranged. “God, kid, I’m sorry for making you wait while I kissed my boyfriend.”

“Stop kiss,” Ben said again grabbing Noah’s fingers. “Help Ben, Nono!”

“Sure, kid,” Noah said, winking over his shoulder. “Your vocabulary certainly has improved a lot in the last couple of days: God, boyfriend…”

“Shut up, Puckerman, or there will be no honeyed lamb for you today.”

Noah’s laughter was cut short by an excited “EGG, NONO!” as Noah let himself be dragged to another corner of his backyard by their little spitfire.

Kurt rolled his eyes and carried the almost overflowing egg basket ( _I told you it was too small, Puckerman!_ ) across the greatest field of extraordinary and wonder that was their backyard, lulled by Ben’s and specially Noah’s laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> There has been some editing, so it's slightly different from the one I posted on my lj. Hope it makes more sense. Happy Easter and thanks for reading!


End file.
